The present invention relates to an arrangement for a sanitary floor such as a floor in a bathroom, a laundry or the like, said floor includes at least one fall of the same towards at least one floor drain.
Today a big problem is to provide sanitary floors having adequate and correct fall to a floor drain provided therein. The most common method is to cast the floor or fill up the same with concrete so that a fall is formed in a direction towards the floor drain. It has been found to be very difficult, especially after construction, for example to create said top casting or filling so that the outflow towards the floor drain functions satisfactory without having water remaining in pools in different locations on the floor surface. During new construction often uses prefabricated wiping rails inclinded towards the floor drain, which are later removed. After that a first casting is carried out and whereafter the marks after the rails have been filled up by concrete. This has been found to be very expensive and time consuming.